


Mr. & Mrs. Barnes

by CharlotteDumont



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 20:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7135949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlotteDumont/pseuds/CharlotteDumont
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You got into a stupid game of truth or dare with a drunk Tony Stark and he dared you to "marry" Bucky for a month. That wasn’t so hard except for one tiny problem, you hated the man’s guts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. & Mrs. Barnes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vaisra_Hecate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaisra_Hecate/gifts).



> I’m thinking of making a second chapter but I’m not sure so I’m going to say this is a one-shot for now. IF I do, it’s most probably going to be smutty because I love myself some good old pent up passion.

“Damn it Barnes, stay on your side of the bed!” you grumbled as you pulled more of the blanket over yourself. “I would if you didn’t hog the fucking sheets!  I’m tired and my feet are cold, ” he snarked back. “Then wear some goddamn socks, you overgrown man-child!”  _ Did Super Soldiers even get cold feet, or was he just playing you? _ You cursed under your breath as you remembered why you were in this situation in the first place. 

You had just come from a taxing mission and you needed to do something, anything to get your mind off those people you couldn’t save, and the fact that you almost died. So you stupidly agreed to play a drunken game of truth or dare with Stark and the rest of the team. It had started off easy enough with questions like “confess three of your guilty pleasures” and dares like, “make out with Thor for two minutes”, but you weren’t prepared for what Tony had you do next. 

“Y/N, I dare you to play house with Bucky for a month; wear the rings, go on dates, give each other foot rubs, the whole shebang.” 

“WHAT?” you both said in unison. Everyone knew the two of you hated each other’s guts. There wasn’t really much logic behind it, you two just really didn’t get along, therefore Tony was asking for the impossible. “You can’t be serious Stark,” you said eyes wide, trying to think up excuses why this was possibly one of his worst ideas to date. “As a heart attack sweetheart,” Tony winked at you playfully. 

“You ARE aware that Bucky and I don’t... get along very well, right?” you asked trying to be calm despite the panic that rose in your chest. “Ha! Don’t get along very well? That’s the understatement of the year,” Steve whispered loudly to Sam who broke first and couldn’t stop laughing. 

“To make things even MORE interesting,” he slurred above Sam’s laughter, “you need to go on a minimum of TWO romantic dates,” he said holding up four fingers, the alcohol coursing through his system now taking full effect.  “And I’m not talking about just going out to buy groceries, I’m talking about candlelit dinners and hand-holding in the park, get creative. You need to plan these carefully for each other. And trust us, we’ll KNOW if you don’t follow the dare to a tee.” You had no doubt about that, but why he thought you would be insane enough to go through this was beyond you. “You can’t--”

“You and Bucky will be off the roster for the next month, or called in only if and when absolutely necessary. That’s an order.” Steve cut in before you could finish. “Think of it as a team building exercise,” he said as stoically as he could manage. “This is absurd!” you protested. “I can't believe I'm saying this but Barnes, help me out here!” 

“What’s the matter, don’t think you could handle me, Y/L/N?” Bucky quirked a brow in challenge. That got your blood boiling. Damn it to hell, you weren’t backing down from this dare. “OH IT IS SO ON, BARNES!” 

And that’s how you found yourself at the edge of your shared twin sized bed (apparently Stark thought it would be hilarious to have you two live in quarters good for one person) wrestling for the comforter with a grumpy Winter Soldier. You finally came to a compromise which ended with you tucked against his warm body and his feet (which were actually really cold) tangled in your lower legs. You would never admit this out loud, but when you woke up the next morning, it was the most refreshed you’ve felt in months. Fine, maybe some time off was something you needed after all. 

Surprisingly, the first few days went by without much incident, maybe because you both spent most of your time purposely avoiding each other. At about 4 o'clock one afternoon, Bucky plopped down in front of where you caught up on some reading. “I’m stepping out for a bit, I'll be back to pick you up at around 7. Dress to impress.” You looked at him like there was something on his face. “Our dates? Remember? I'm taking up the challenge first. It's going to be one hell of an evening and I bet you won't be able to top it.” He smirked arrogantly before disappearing out the door, not waiting for your answer.

True to his word, the doorbell to your shared quarters rang at 7 PM sharp and you opened the door to a jaw-droppingly handsome Bucky. He wore a crisp dark suit and light dress shirt, and his shoulder length hair was slicked back neatly, making him look like he just stepped out of a gangster movie. 

“For you,” he said handing you a beautiful bouquet of flowers. You thanked him and quickly found a vase to soak the flowers in when you caught him watching you intently as he leaned against the doorframe. “You look lovely this evening, Y/N,” he said politely. There was no snark or sarcasm in his voice, just pure charm and sincerity.

_ Bucky was always good with the ladies,  _ Steve had told you once during your downtime. It wasn’t until then that you truly understood why. “Thanks, Bucky,” you replied a little awkwardly, addressing him by his first name; something you haven’t done at all as far as you can remember. “Shall we?” he said extending his arm to you.  _ Good lord, who was this man and what has he done to Barnes?  _ You thought as you linked your arm with his.

Bucky drove you to the docks in an American classic, making you feel like a modern day Bonnie and Clyde. Neither of you spoke, but the silence wasn't awkward at all. He thumbed the steering wheel to the beat of the music playing on the radio and you'd never seen him so relaxed, at least not around you. If you were being completely honest with yourself, you found this whole thing quite romantic. And it certainly didn’t do good for the feelings you’ve been trying so hard to suppress.

“Penny for your thoughts?” He asked when he caught you staring. “Nothing I'm just… It's just a little weird that we're not at each other's throats. I don't recall a time we were this…” you paused trying to find the right word. “Civil?” He chuckled. “Come on doll I'm not all that bad. I can be devilishly charming if I want to be,” he smirked. “There he is,” you teased.  _ Teased? Since when did you two tease?  _ Man this whole fake marriage thing was definitely doing something. You haven't decided if you loved it or hated it. 

You finally arrived at your destination where a private yacht waited for you at the docks. You were rendered speechless at the whole set up. There were yellow Christmas lights on the railings, there was a romantic table setting in the middle of the deck, complete with what looked like wine chilling in a bucket. “Did you do all of this Bucky?” you finally asked when you found your voice. “Yeah, I did. Even cooked dinner and everything,” he said a little shyly. That was definitely another first. Turns out Bucky prepared a five course meal with all your favorite seafoods paired with several different types of wine that matched each dish he served. “Mmm… this is delicious! I never knew you were such a whiz in the kitchen,” you said as you picked another baked oyster from the plate. “Well we never gave each other a chance to get to know each other what with all the heated arguments,” he said pouring you another glass of wine. “That's true,” you said clinking your glass with his. “How did you even know about my favorite food?” You questioned. “Doll, I'm insulted that you even have to ask. Of course I asked Nat,” he grinned which had you doubled over with laughter.

For dessert he brought out a home-baked strawberry cheesecake along with a black velvet box. “Delivery care of Tony,” he chuckled as he opened the box to reveal two fancy looking rings. “Typical Stark with his over the top things,” you said looking at the diamond studded wedding bands. 

After slipping the rings on both of you, Bucky played some old songs on a phonograph he managed to fish out from his old stuff and invited you to dance, and boy can the soldier dance! The songs ranged from upbeat to mellow and he matched you for it step for step. You were laughing the whole time and honestly having more fun than you cared to admit.  

“This was nice, Bucky,” you said as you both leaned against the railing that overlooked the vast horizon. “Oh so we're sticking with the first names now?” he quirked a brow and you gave him a playful shove. “But seriously doll, if I knew you were this much fun, I would've fake-married you a long time ago,” he joked, flashing you a dazzling smile. You turned to look into his stormy blue eyes and smiled back. “You know, when the others find out we had so much fun tonight, they're never gonna let us live this down,” you both laughed at the thought. Another comfortable silence fell before you spoke again. 

“Can I ask you something Bucky?”

“Ask away darling.” 

“Why do you hate me so much?” 

He paused for a while as if trying to weigh the answer in his head. “The truth is I don’t hate you, Y/N.”

“Then explain to me why you're constantly leaving me behind during dangerous missions as if I were some fragile flower? Plus you always seemed so cold and distant, but just to me in particular. I mean what am I supposed to think?”

“Look, I didn't mean to insult your skills or make you feel ‘hated’. I just thought... Honestly I don't know what I was thinking. I guess I thought that keeping my distance and keeping you at arm’s length was better for the both of us.”

“Buck, you lost me there, I'm not quite sure I follow,” you frowned confused. He struggled with himself before confessing, “I'm in love with you okay? I've been in love with you since you kicked my ass in the training room the first time we met. Believe me when I say that pretending not to love you was the hardest thing I ever had to do. But when you almost died in that last mission, I just lost it. I was contemplating how I was going to tell you, then Stark came up with this brilliant idea of playing house and I just had to take the opportunity.”

“God, you’re such an idiot Barnes!” he was taken aback by your outburst and ready to apologize for his confession before you pulled him by the collar of his shirt and kissed the hell out of him. 

“Wow,” Bucky looked as dazed as a school boy who was kissed for the first time. “So I take it you don’t hate me either?” he teased upon regaining his composure. “Sweetheart, did that kiss FEEL like I hate you?” you retorted. “I don’t know, I was too distracted to tell. Maybe we should do it again and I’ll let you know,” he said drawing your face to him and pressing his lips to yours. You smiled against the kiss and tangled your fingers in his hair. His hands held the back of your neck and curve of your waist possessively as he kissed you passionately. He pulled away panting and pressed his forehead to yours. “You can’t imagine how long I waited to do that,” he murmured against your lips. “Probably as long as I have,” you nipped at his lower lip.

“So we still have about three weeks before we have to get fake-divorced, what do you say you and I run away for a while,” he suggested. “I have somewhere in mind,” you said thoughtfully. “There’s a secluded island practically in the middle of nowhere where they won’t be able to bother us.” Your heart sped up at the idea.

“Sounds like the perfect honeymoon getaway, Mrs. Barnes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Writing prompt for my friend who requested for:
> 
> 28\. “Pretending not to love you was the hardest thing I ever had to do.”  
> 40\. “You’re constantly leaving me.”


End file.
